Nyaichi
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Vanguard... aquel juego de cartas que fomentaba la amistad,la confianza y sobre todo.. el sano entretenimiento. —Pero... seamos honestos, esta no es una historia sobre el juego, esto es... un encuentro semi incomodo, ¿verdad, Nyaichi? ( ) —Deja de hacer eso, por favor... ( • ω • )


**Ufff!  
Tiempo sin hacer algo de Vanguard, bueno lo que es ley, los personajes son obra de Akira Itō y Bushi Road, a mi sólo me pertenece este corto escrito ;)**

**Ahora si... Ahí les va!**

* * *

**~Nyaichi~**

Card Capital, tienda de cartas, centro de convivencia, punto de reunión de nuestros héroes y... Ahora mismo... un caos total.

—¡Te lo digo, Kai, estará bastante a animado! — Miwa reía con ganas.

—Si tanto quieres ver a Tokura en traje de maid y con orejas de gato, no entiendo porque me tienes que arrastrar a mi.

Las mejillas de Miwa se tiñeron de rojo, había sido atrapado con las manos en la masa. —¡No lo hago por eso!

—Si, claro, y yo aprendí a bordar ayer. — Contestó con sarcasmo.

Miwa sonrió. —¿Dónde está mi amigo Kai, eh?

Ambos jóvenes rieron, Toshiki Kai había cambiado muchísimo en los últimos años, y todo gracias a una personita en especial.

¡Tin tirin!

—¡Hola, hola~! ¡Ya llegamos! — Gritó Miwa.

—¡Bienvenidos a Card Capi...!

—¡¿Aichi?! — Kai lo miraba de arriba abajo, sabía que el chico estaba de vuelta, sabía que era muy probable encontrarlo en Card Capital, lo que no sabía...

¡ERA QUE LO VERÍA EN TRAJE DE MAID, CON OREJAS Y COLA DE GATO, UNA PELUCA LARGA Y UN MAQUILLAJE LIGERO QUE JUNTO CON SUS FINAS FACCIONES LE HARÍAN PASAR POR UNA CHICA!

¡UNA MUY **HERMOSA** CHICA!

—Aichi... — No sabía cómo hacer la pregunta... en primer lugar... ¡¿Por qué conchas estaba vestido así?!, las orejas eran lo de menos.

—K-K-K-Kai... — Su rostro se volvió rojo tomate, su corazón se aceleró y por si fuera poco su alma casi salía de su cuerpo. —¡Puedo explicarlo! — Dijo comenzando a temblar cual gelatina.

•***'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'Una Semana Atrás'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•**

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! — Todos los presentes cerraron los ojos y he encogieron en su lugar al oír el grito de la encargada de la tienda.

—Mi-Mi-Misaki, no te enojes.

—¡¿Cómo no voy a enojarme?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! — Señaló un cartel pegado en la puerta del local así como una pila de folletos que iban siendo llevados por los clientes al salir.

—Sólo es un pequeño evento en la tienda.

—¡Puedo entender eso, pero esto no! — Dijo tomando uno de los folletos y señaló una parte en concreto.

En el anuncio, claramente decía que habría miembros de distintos equipos con atuendos "Neko", ¡¿QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO ESTARÍA ASÍ EN UNA TIENDA CONCURRIDA?!

—Estem... — Shin no sabía a dónde meterse.

¡Tin tirin!

—¡Buenas tardes! — Saludo un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color. —¡Ah, Misaki, hola! — Saludo a su amiga.

—¿Aichi? — Llamó sorprendida, sabía que el chico había regresado, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de verse, Aichi regresaba a Japón sólo en periodo de vacaciones y naturalmente se la pasaba con su madre y hermana. —Bienvenido. — Dijo saliendo se su sorpresa.

—Gracias. — Aichi sonrió con la timidez que le caracterizaba.

—Sendō~, gracias a Dios ya has llegado.

—¡¿Eh?! — Aichi reconocía ese tonito, era claro que le iba a pedir un favor... uno grande, y vergonzoso.

•***'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•**

—Y así es como terminé usando esto. — Dijo cubriendo su rostro, se moría de la vergüenza, había logrado hablar más con Kai desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero se distanciaron cuando se fue a Estados Unidos, cada que regresaba se veían poco y mientras estuvo allá tomó una decisión, le iba a decir a Kai lo que sentía, pero ahora...

—El gerente... realmente es alguien ocurrente. — Comentó Kai.

—Al principio dijo que tendría que usar traje de mayordomo... pero después dijo que sería más llamativo si se invertían los papeles...

—Y por eso Tokura usa traje de mayordomo y tu de maid... — Aichi asintió. —Deja de cubrirte el rostro. — Apartó las manos de Aichi para verle a la cara.

—Esto es vergonzoso.

Kai sonrió, si bien Aichi ya no era el mismo niño que se dejaba intimidar por medio mundo -y un niño tampoco seguía siendo-, seguía siendo tímido y fácil de hacer sonrojar.

—Bueno, supongo que... deberé llamarte "Nyaichi" por lo que resta del día. — Comentó con toda la intensión de hacer sonrojar al peliazul.

—¡Kai! — Gritó avergonzado y volviendo a cubrir su rostro.

•***'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•**

**Se acabo!**

**Cortito, lo sé, pero no quiero quedarme a medias de nuevo como con "Blind Maiden" de MDZS xD**


End file.
